The main purpose of atlas selection is to retrieve scans in the database that are similar to the testing subject, in terms of anatomy and intensity distribution, for optimal contour propagation. In atlas based approaches, atlases are selected for each organ to accommodate inter-subject variability. Traditional atlas fusion aggregates the propagated masks (from contours) by local information without shape priors or models, consequently the final results are likely non-smooth or unrealistic with isolated contours.